Trαιcιón
by Yui Ryushira
Summary: Les mintió, los usó. Lastimó a sus amigos y ni le hubiera preocupado matarlos. ¿Entonces por qué no puede sentir odio por él o su traición? •PepperGene•


_**Disclaimer: Iron Man Armored Adventures, así como sus personajes, no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Aclaración:** Basado en el capítulo 26 de la primera temporada. "Cuentos de Suspenso, segunda parte."

**Tipo de fanfic:** Viñeta. **Cantidad de palabras:** 748.

* * *

**Trαιcιón**

Recostada en el sigilo de su habitación, dio un suspiro quedo, susurrando ese nombre que consideraba indigno que se dejaran salir de labios de alguien. —Gene…

_«No. El Mandarín.»_

Otra vez sentía cómo su mente le insistía en aferrarse a esas palabras, y pese a que nunca le ha molestado arriesgarse, por un momento deseaba dejar atrás su usual actitud.

Perdió hace horas las ganas de dormir, perdió la cuenta de los segundos que lleva pensando lo mismo, pero no pudo perder la razón que la llevaba a hacerlo.

No acomodaba una zona segura en su mente; como la penumbra de su habitación recibiendo los pequeños brillos que la luna daba, dibujando deformes sombras de los objetos en el cuarto. Haciendo que se preguntara si la obscuridad que hundió a Gene Khan habría sido como aquella que no le dejaba ver, mucho ahora, de su propio hogar.

Aquella obscuridad en la cual su mente ha estado sumida es los últimos días, las últimas noches.

_¨Gene.¨_ Se había levantado en varias ocasiones, mojado el rostro con agua, y acomodado una y otra vez en su cama. Aún así su cuerpo notaba la inquietud de su mente y, recreando la escena mental del dragón persiguiéndola en las ruinas de Machu Pichu, la hacía temblar.

No fue el recuerdo de aquella estatua viviente, que imitaba a un ser mitológico, lo que la abrumaba. Tampoco fue el momento en que sintió que perdería la vida a manos suyas; era el temor de que _él_ hubiera terminado como sólo un cuerpo inerte.

_¨Gene.¨_

Él les mintió, los engañó, los usó.

Lastimó a sus amigos, a Tony y Rhodey. Y ni le hubiera preocupado matarlos, estuvo segura de ello —días más tarde— en cuanto la armadura de Iron Man advirtió que la energía de su corazón disminuyo considerablemente debido al ataque.

¿Entonces por qué no puede sentir odio por él? Es lo que cada noche se pregunta, mordiéndose el labio, forzándose a no dejar caer lágrimas.

Durante el secuestro, organizado por los Maggia, él pudo huir pero prefirió golpear con un metal al sujeto que estaba dispuesto a dispararla.

En la reunión de los Maggia y los Tong, que ella espió; él simplemente pudo hacerse indiferente y, pese a estar ya corrompido por el poder, dejó su armadura para enfrentar a un furioso Nefaria.

Y en la última prueba, cuando no sabía en qué consistía claramente, Gene la empujó dejándose a sí mismo como bocado que el dragón no desaprovechó.

Puede que sean mentiras todas las veces en que él la salvó, puede que estuviera previsto, para hacerles creer en falsas buenas acciones.

Pero Pepper no puede sentir el mismo coraje que Tony, ni mucho menos la misma meticulosidad que poseyó Rhodey.

Ella no es ellos, ella no lo odia.

Tal vez porque es consciente del pasado de Gene Khan, que su nombre es realmente Temugin Young, que él nació de un abuso hacia su madre. No lo sabe precisamente porque él fue quien se lo dijo, está segura de que jamás lo haría, pero tras haberla salvado en más de una ocasión su aprecio, hacia él, fue tal que decidió investigarlo por su cuenta.

Los hackeos hacia la computadora de su padre le resultaron divertidos, hasta entonces. En cuanto leyó tal información le faltó aire en el pecho, tanto que deseó pedirle al futuro dueño de Stark Inc. un artefacto para reemplazarse los pulmones.

_«¡No es mi padre, es mi padrastro!»_

Comprendió su actitud cerrada, y la razón que lo forzaba a corregir cuando alguien nombraba a Zhang de ese modo.

_«Lo siento Pepper.»_

A veces deseaba que él sí lo sintiera, que se arrepintiera por haberles hecho tales cosas; pero la mirada en sus ojos, estaba llena de indiferencia cuando lo pronunció, era lo que hacían dudar si creerle o tomarlo como un insulto.

_¨Gene… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo… confiaba en ti. Yo sentía que eras diferente… Sentí que te importaba.¨_

Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, y finalmente dejó un permiso a las gotas saladas para que descendieran.

Mejor ahora, se dice, a que sea en frente de sus amigos. Mejor sentir ella esa emoción, no contagiársela a los demás.

Ellos no merecen saber el dolor que le entra al cuerpo, cuando recuerda lo ocurrido, mucho menos que vean reflejados en ella la traición de él, del Mandarín, en sus lágrimas.

Sería injusto, y se siente culpable, porque ella los está traicionando también.

Ella estaba eligiendo sufrir por Gene.


End file.
